Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 057
Yugi vs. The Rare Hunter, Part 2, known as Reversal - Chain Destruction in the Japanese version, is the fifty-seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It aired in Japan on May 29, 2001, and in the US on January 18, 2003. Major Events * Yami Yugi discovers Seeker's strategy to summon "Exodia", and then devises a strategy of his own to counter it. * After winning the Duel, Yami Yugi takes "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from Seeker's Deck, and then destroys Seeker's Deck after realizing all the cards within are counterfeit (In the English dub, Yugi destroys the cards for a different reason: the cards in Seeker's Deck are all marked.) * Yami Yugi is later greeted by a man named Marik, who addresses him as "Pharaoh" while he uses his Millennium Rod to possess Seeker. He declares that the Pharaoh will be destroyed with the help of one of his Egyptian God Cards if Yami Yugi finds him (In the English dub, the dialogue is different: he declares to Yami Yugi his plans to become the new Pharaoh by taking the Millennium Puzzle and the 3 Egyptian God Cards). Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seeker, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 5: Yami Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets 1 card. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks and destroys "Stone Statue of the Aztecs". Turn 6: Seeker Seeker is about to draw "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", but Yami activates Trap Card "Time Seal" to skip Seeker's Draw Phase. Seeker passes his turn. Turn 7: Yami Yami draws Quick-Play Magic Card "Lightforce Sword" and subsequently activates it to remove 1 random card from Seeker's hand from play for 3 turns. Yami Yugi removes the "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" in Seeker's hand from play. Yami tributes "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to Tribute Summon "Summoned Skull" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress". Turn 8: Seeker Seeker draws "Left Arm of the Forbidden One". He then activates Magic Card "Swords of Revealing Light". Now every monster Yami controls can't attack for 3 turns and every monster he controls must be face-up. Turn 9: Yami Yami draws. He then passes. Turn 10: Seeker Seeker draws "Head of Exodia". He then passes. Turn 11: Yami Yami draws a card and subsequently Sets it. He then Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Attack Position. Turn 12: Seeker Seeker draws "Right Leg of the Forbidden One". Seeker's hand contains two "Heads of Exodia", two "Right Legs", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of "Exodia", and "Giant Soldier of Stone". He then Normal Summons "Head of Exodia" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Defense Position. Since Seeker Normal Summoned a monster, Yami activates Trap Card "Chain Destruction" to destroy every copy of "Head of Exodia" in Seeker's Deck and his hand. Yami then activates Trap Card "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Swords of Revealing Light". Turn 13: Yami Yami draws. He then activates Magic Card "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" attacks and destroys "Head of Exodia". "Summoned Skull" attacks Seeker directly (Seeker 4000 → 1500 Life Points). "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" then attacks Seeker directly. Due to the effect of "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" it gains 200 ATK during the Damage Step as "Summoned Skull" had already attacked ("Alpha The Magnet Warrior": 1400 → 1600 ATK / 1700 DEF). The attack then hits Seeker's Life Points (Seeker 1500 → 0 Life Points). Yami Yugi wins. Epilogue Yami takes back Joey's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and a Locator Card. He then destroys the rest of Seeker's Deck as they are all counterfeit cards (In the dub, it was because the cards were marked with invisible ink). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Changes to the English Version * In the Japanese version, Joey wants to Duel Yugi in the Battle City finals, In the dub he wants to help Yugi save the world. * In the Japanese version, Joey gives "Red Eyes Black Dragon" to Yugi and says if I beat you, you give me my card back. In the dub he gives him the card and says take it, you might need it. * Cut from the dub. Téa spotting Yugi and Joey shaking hands at the plaza. * Cut from the dub, Téa chasing Yugi and Joey. * In the English anime, the five pieces of "Exodia" show two "Right arms". * In the English anime, all of Seeker's cards were real, but they were all marked with invisible ink. * In the English anime, when Chain Destruction is activated, the chain piercing Exodia's head is obscured by a flash of light. Errors * After Seeker draws the second head, his hand is shown with all five pieces in his hand. Obviously, this was not the case. * At one point in the Duel, Seeker knows what "Exodia" piece is coming next and he thinks it's the exact one he needs to win by "Exodia's" effect but in the dub, it's the same one as one already in his hand. Trivia * This is one of the few, if not the only, Duel where Yugi's/Yami's Life Points are not reduced to a critical low. In fact, Yugi/Yami didn't lose ''ANY Life Points this Duel, as Seeker's entire strategy was to stall with high defense monsters until he obtained all the pieces of "Exodia". * This is also one of the few Duels where a rule was made up that didn't seem necessary for plot, advantage purposes, or dramatic/comedic effect. Technically, Yugi/Yami didn't need to activate the made-up effect of "Summoned Skull" to power up "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", as he could have instead used "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" to destroy Seeker's "Head of Exodia", then use "Summoned Skull" and "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to defeat Seeker in one turn. Notes